


A Drink and A Dance

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk was sure he'd never been happier than he was at this moment.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	A Drink and A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short little thing I threw together. Hope you like it :)

It was noon, and Husk was already halfway drunk. But this time he wasn’t absolutely hating himself over it. Probably because it hadn’t been his idea. Alastor had invited him over earlier, and offered him a drink. Husk had been surprised to see Alastor pour himself a drink as well. One drink turned to two, then to three, and so on as they got distracted with each other. And now, Husk was half drunk and Alastor was sloshed.

“You gotta stop tryin’ to keep up with me, Bambi,” Husk teased while pouring himself another drink.

Alastor snorted a little giggle, and Husk almost died right then, with the way his heart ached at the sound

“Nonsense, minou, I’m fine,” He slurred, waving a hand dismissively.

Alastor hooded his eyes playfully before snapping his fingers and turning the radio on to some cheesy, old music. Husk cocked an eyebrow and downed his drink. As soon as his glass touched the coffee table and he let go, Alastor grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. He stumbled a bit before quickly catching Alastor when he nearly fell over. Alastor erupted into a fit of drunken giggling and wrapped his arms around Husk’s neck

“Won’t you dance with me, dear?” He pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

And how could Husk say ‘no’ when Alastor was giving him that look. He loosely wrapped his arms around Alastor’s waist and slowly swayed with him to the music, pressing their foreheads together. Alastor giggled again, and Husk couldn’t help but smile. He closed his eyes, just letting himself be happy for a moment, wrapped lazily in Alastor’s arms. Then lips were on his, in a clumsy kiss that was more giggling than anything, and Husk couldn’t hold his own laughter anymore. He held Alastor as tight as he could without hurting him and returned the awkward, giggly kiss as best he could, still swaying lazily to the music.

It was so strange for him, being happy like this, the bleak sun of hell wafting through tattered curtains, catching Alastor in the most perfect way. Husk had been so sure Alastor couldn’t possibly get more beautiful, and he’d never been happier to be proven wrong. He was flushed from the alcohol, his eyes gently closed, and he just couldn’t stop giggling. Husk kissed him again, and he bursted out laughing. In any other situation, Husk would’ve been insulted, but not this time. This time he could tell the giggling was a good sign. A sign that Alastor was just too happy to contain it.

“I love you, sweetheart,” He chuckled “More than anything.”

Alastor pressed their foreheads together again and hummed contently

“I love you too, minou,” He hummed.

Husk closed his eyes and peppered wherever he could reach without moving too much with kisses. Alastor leaned into each and every one, giggling like a school girl every time. Husk couldn’t remember a single time in his life where he felt happier than right at this moment. He pulled away just slightly and took Alastor’s hand, slowly twirling him, so as to not make him sick. Alastor gasped before grinning excitedly and quickly clinging to Husk again once the spin was complete. He buried his face in the crook of Husk’s neck to muffle his laughter and they continued to lazily sway and turn to the music

“I’m so happy,” Alastor whispered “I don’t ever want this to end.”

Husk felt his heart swell and tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

“It doesn’t have to,” He reminded “I’ll always be here. You’re stuck with me forever, sweetheart.”

Alastor pulled back to look him in the eyes, hooding his own lovingly

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, my love,” He cooed.

Husk smiled and pecked Alastor’s lips again before nuzzling his nose. Alastor giggled again, and Husk decided it was his favourite sound. He didn’t need redemption, Heaven was right here, wrapped in Alastor’s drunken embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I do really enjoy writing the short, fluffy oneshots. I hope you guys like them as much as I do.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
